Mistakes and Silver Linings
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Sakura has made some mistakes. She has also found life has a way of surprising you with its twists and turns. *LEMON GenSaku KakaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**I know I am testing the waters with this one would like to know what y'all think please review.**

**stay tuned **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sharinganillusion x**

**MISTAKES AND SILVER LININGS**

Under the cover of darkness he came through her door. The familiarity of his motions not startling the pink haired kunoichi; the careful arrangement they had in place was one of mutual respect and understanding. The relationship was one of convenience and need. Both understood that love was not a part of it. He had long ago forsaken himself to bachelor life citing his marriage to Konoha sat higher. She on the other hand had been hurt in the games of the heart, she felt that adding that emotional string would just make things complicated.

It had started after _that _mission. The one every kunoichi has to do as a rite of passage. He had been her escort. And, when she had done what she had been sent to do she had felt dirty and cold. Her virginity and modesty in tatters with one action; he had been there, it could have been anyone. "Make me forget." She had whispered huskily into his ear, "Make me forget." Being the man he was he couldn't say 'no', not when she said it like that. "Sakura…you sure that's what you want?" The womanizer's voice tight, "It's not what I want that matters…it's what I _need._ And, from what I hear on the grapevine you're just the one to give it me." Her voice was silky and, goddamn him to hell, he gave in.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma would leave a woman in need.

###

She met him in the kitchen her rose, pink nightgown seeping open. Without a word he met her open invitation, his lips parting over hers as she caressed his tongue. Pushing her up against the wall. Her movements were calculated and harsh; she had an aim in mind.

He took her not-so-subtle hint; opening her top and getting work. He took her nipple into his mouth, his ever present senbon landing neatly on the pantry door on the other side of the room. His lips occupied. She let out a throaty moan. He continued to suckle lifting her leg around his waist. Not for the first time he took time to thank kami, for her strength and kunoichi flexibility. He groaned as his groin made contact with her sex, grinding it with intent. She worked on removing his top half, his vest carelessly thrown to the floor followed by his shirt. His tongue flicked her nipple again in sighting another moan. As he gradually licked, caressed and kissed his way down her agile and taunt body; appreciating her finer beauty. She moved her hips demanding with her body. He roughly forced her hips against the wall behind her as he focused on the wet nib at his eye level. His tongue traced it feeling the shivers of her body's arousal. He could swear she tasted like strawberries, her moans demanded more, his tongue enticed the juices to flow as her moans became less controlled, "Ah, Genma!" she hissed, "yes, yes, yes…" with her encouragement his tongue started to hasten knowing she was close. He inserted two fingers into her tight warmth rubbing the spot she needed him most. He felt her walls tighten around the fingers as she came, "FUCK!" she moaned lost in the bliss of the moment as he pumped his fingers elongating the moment for her.

When she came down from her high he didn't give her time to adjust as he removed the barrier of clothing, hurriedly slamming his hard member deep inside. She was as tight as she was that first time in the forest outside of the Grass Country, and just as wanting. He forced his weight behind each thrust ensuring her maximum pleasure as he worked on his own result. Her moans egged him on. She could feel the heat of the friction burns on her back from sliding up the kitchen wall, it added to her pleasure. With a tight grasp of her firm arse he thrust hungrily, his angle hitting that glorious spot as she hit her peak again. With a grunt he released his seed deep within her, breathing hard against her throat.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma left a woman unsatisfied.

They slept lightly in her bed after a second bout of mind blowing sex; she had released her inner self letting him take her from behind much too both parties delight. "When's your mission?" she asked, their conversations were always polite, they had become somewhat friends through- out the arrangement often telling the other things you only dared mention to someone you were intimately involved with. "In the morning Im headed off to the Land of Tea, a seemingly straight forward escort mission. 4-6 weeks," Sakura smiled, "Ah yeah, that's the same mission I heard the Hokage handing over to Kiba," she said off handedly, "how did that date go with him by the way?" he asked, conversationally, "Ah, he was too grabby… and smelt like dog." She shrugged, "Sure he wouldn't have minded our earlier escapades." He chuckled, in his lazy yet charming way. She grinned, his hand slid up her thigh as he inserted his finger finding her still wet, she gasped surprised feeling fulfilled, "Now how 'bout throwing us one for the road?" "Don't mind if I do…" she moaned falling back into it.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma wasn't a man of consistency.

###

**6-8 weeks later…**

Sakura awoke on her office desk, grumbling she took in the time piece on the wall reading 1100hrs. The hours at the hospital had seemed long and tedious lately, she was tired and long overdue for a vacation. She cracked her neck and stretched her legs under the desk, slipping of her shoes and curling her toes. She finger combed her messy hair and straightened her lab coat. Flipping through her client register she was relieved that today was looking to be an uneventful day. She was looking forward to going home and curling up on her couch with her latest romantic comedy. Maybe she would even invite Ino-Pig.

Sakura frowned as the loudspeaker cackled calling a Code Blue emergency. She dashed down to emergency, "Sit-Stat…" she demanded of the young nurse standing over someone she hadn't noticed yet. "Inuzuka Kiba found being carried back to the village by Akamaru… " Sakura eyes widened, "he was returning from a mission no one is sure what happened yet…" Just as she said that a groan escaped Kiba's mouth, "Ambush…Land of Tea escort mission should have been a higher category mission…" he whispered, the pain evident, getting him into a surgery room Sakura began pulling her chakra scanning for worst injuries. He was bleeding internally. Sweat laced her brow, an unasked question tugging at her lips, answered before she could ask, "Shiranui…Shiranui is dead…"

###

Sakura hadn't responded to Kiba's admission immediately. She had spent the better part of her day operating on him until her chakra reserves could do no more. He was in ICU and Shizune had taken over for the evening as Sakura made her way to the Hokage tower.

Sakura stood at Tsuande's desk as the Hokage downed another sake slamming the empty cup on her desk. Sakura reported Kiba's condition and the news he had reported in middle of it all. Tsusande nodded, "He told the gate shinobi the same thing, I have already sent ANBU to find his body with Akamaru's help." She whispered. It wasn't usual to see the Hokage so defeated. Genma was regarded as one of the few elitist shinobi of his generation left. The group had been getting smaller over the years, first Asuma, then Kurenai to motherhood and now Genma. "Has anyone told Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked quietly. Sakura knew that it would be a hard task for anyone to tell the Copy-nin, another comrade in his long list of loses. Genma was his best friend, his coercer, his drinking buddy. Tsuande looked at Sakura, "No." Sakura nodded, "I will, he should hear it from me."

Knocking on Kakashi-sensei's door had been difficult at the best of times. He was shrouded in a cloud of distance and privacy being at his door seemed like an invasion on his life. She tapped on his door. She was still reeling in her head. All she could think was she was the last one who she had seen before he left on the mission. She felt a bit guilty, especially since they had spent that time in meaningless sex when he could have been spending time with people like Kakashi. Though, she and Genma had become comfortable friends she still didn't feel she really knew him. After all, that was the whole point of their arrangement.

Kakashi answered the door masking his surprise at seeing his former student standing at his door. He blinked his one eye a slight bafflement crossing his face. "Can I come in for a minute Kaka-sensei?" He stood back letting the girl in. She was still dressed in her hospital gab which was covered with what smelled like animal blood. His sharp senses took confused. "I think, we should sit." She hesitated, his apartment was clean and tidy. Perfection ordered much like the Copy-nin's ninja way. She twisted the hem of her dress not meeting his eye, he waited, from experience he knew Sakura usually took her time in getting out to him what she either needed or wanted to say. He had to admit he hadn't seen much of her in the past two years since the war had ended. With peace and a disbanded, scattered Team 7 they had found themselves awkward in each other's company. Lost in their thoughts and grief.

"Kakashi-sensei, I have to tell you something." he frowned, still waiting, "Shiranui Genma…. Didn't come back from his last mission…he's dead, sensei." Kakashi froze unable to process the information. A small tear leaked out of Sakura's eye. 'Genma? That couldn't be right?' he knew Sakura and Genma had become friends over the last year, Genma had mentioned it with a shrug that they had done a mission together, and thought she had some 'spunk'. He stood up walking past Sakura on the armchair and out the front door slamming it behind him leaving Sakura alone in his apartment.

###

Naruto found Kakashi wondering aimlessly down near the old pub. Kakashi was having trouble going in. Naruto had heard about Genma from Ino who had been crying at the flower shop when he had gone there to find a nice one for Hinata. He placed his hand on his sensei's back pushing him into the pub like he was guiding a child. "Come on, Kaka-sensei," Kakashi followed numbly, he had spent the better part of the evening staring at the cenotaph. Obito, Minato, Rin, Asuma…and soon to be Genma; he downed the sake Naruto put in front of him. The atmosphere of the pub was unusually sullen. Genma's lack of presence had cast grief across his regular haunt. Naruto lifted his sake, "To Genma!" he called, as everyone raised their glasses in unison.

###

The morning of the funeral Sakura had spent the better part of the morning throwing up. The anxiety of the day must be getting to her. She brushed her teeth gagging on the toothpaste as she spat it out. She opened the mirror cupboard and looked at what was scattered through it looking for her comb. Standing there she took a mental inventory. She frowned spotting the something that made her eyes widen, tampons…

She calculated in her head, loosing track every time she tried. She rummaged through her draws locating a test from one of Ino's numerous drunken scares. She trembled reading the instructions as she emptied her bladder on the darn thing.

3 minutes

2 minutes

1 minute

She slowly turned over the stick, knowing but dreading what she was going to see. The faint but clear pink lines stared at her with a shallow last laugh.

She was pregnant.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma didn't leave a lasting impression.

###


	2. Chapter 2

**This piece is quite a tragic story, I have some idea where its headed and if you can stick with me a little longer it will brighten up :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Stay Tuned, Read and Review please, advice welcome!**

**sharinganillusion xx**

Sakura stood quietly at the back. The rain littered around the pre session casting a grey sky on their already grey day. Sakura's hand went unconsciously to her stomach as they carried the returned body to its last resting place. As if hiding the sight from her unborn baby; Sakura had been feeling numb since her revelation this morning. Slowly she trudged away turning her back to the gravestone; making her way to some peace and quiet.

Kakashi noticed the small figure standing before the cenotaph. She looked hunched over, her small black dress neat and proper sitting just above the knee, her mesh stockings, a delicate contrast to the girl he knew wearing them. Sakura turned to face him as he stood beside her. Silent tears ran slowly down her face not caring of the destination. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be here…" in truth, it was the only place felt he could go. He couldn't bring himself to turn up at the funeral. He hadn't been able to attend any funeral since Asuma's.

She turned to leave he grabbed her wrist, "No, stay, I was just…surprised, I didn't realize you two were good friends…" he muttered, he relaxed his hold as he turned to the freshly etched name in the stone; a name of hero gone before his time.

"How would you know we were even friends? It's not like you or I have really spoken since the day Naruto returned." She didn't have to say what she was referring to the slight movement of his adam's apple indicated he had forgotten that at least. "I mean, the only time I see you, you are at your annual physical and any other time you see fit to nearly kill yourself and turn up on my balcony, or the occasional pub night even then it is mere pleasantries." His eye twitched and he looked down in guilt. She didn't say it with menace in her voice, she didn't need to. The truth, hurt all on its own.

The rain still fell as the two stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Sakura hadn't meant to sound so harsh. But, that was how it was.

"It's not just you either." She said, quietly as a way of explanation, "Naruto hasn't been able to look me in the eye since he is scared that I blame him for what happened. In his mind if he hadn't kept pushing…" She sighed, "What does it all mean this shinobi life?" She looked up. Kakashi stood still taking in her verbal thoughts, "Genma was there. When my own teammates were too ashamed of their guilt, it was Genma who had stood firm." Kakashi wasn't surprised; Genma had been there for him after everything that had happened too. Despite his often crass womanizing ways, Genma was reliable, unfailing towards his friends and comrades.

Kakashi watched as his former student picked a couple of senbon from her pocket, probably from her medic kit. Placing them beside a vase of flowers in front of the memorial stone; her movements were gentle caressing the stone, "Goodbye, my friend." She whispered warmly, ignoring Kakashi's lone eye following her movements. She turned her back on him and the stone silently trudged home lost in her own grief.

Sakura had collected the excess senbon's over the year they had been seeing each other. Anywhere from left over in her bathroom after his shower, her coffee table or even mixed up in her laundry. The only one she had now was the one buried so deep into her pantry cupboard she hadn't the heart to remove it even with her chakra super strength, instead she used it to hang her tea towels; a sad reminder of what had and hadn't been.

Kakashi stood still before the stone feeling older than his years. In his mind he thought about all the times it could have been his name on the stone, all the times it should have been. And, all the people that had took their place on it before their time. Like Genma. Kakashi felt that small part of him that let people in inch even smaller the longer he starred at the name.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma wasn't a man of honor.

###

Sakura fidgeted being on the opposite side of the medical desk. Shizune had bitten her lip unsure of how Sakura had come to be in that chair. Shizune grimaced thinking of how on earth she could possibly keep this from Tsuande. "10 weeks," Sakura nodded, not quite sure how to face the woman in front of her. She had refused to give a name, refused to give his name up. She wasn't ready yet. She was hardly ready to admit it was hers, let alone his. "It appears healthy and given where you are at it is as expected." She added professionally she watched the girls tense shoulders relax slightly. "Should I be worried about any potential…diseases?" Shizune asked carefully, Sakura shook her head, " I'm the only one he had been with in the past 12mths."

_Flashback …._

_"For this arrangement to work we have to set some ground rules." She stated firmly despite her somewhat submissive position. Kneeling in front of him her back to his chest, panting as his dick rubbed against her backside, "Such as?" he said smoothly littering kisses along her neck as she let out a gasp; her arousal feeling warm and wet between her thighs and his hands doing their best to distract her line of thought._

_"1. No one can ever know." She bit her lower lip as his met her shoulder blade._

_"Agreed." He answered, he knew he didn't want face the wrath of bedding a woman half his age, one that also happened to be the former student of his best friend._

_"2. You can work up your appetite anywhere, but, if you want to continue this, you can only 'dine' here, understand?"_

_"If by 'here', you mean anywhere I decide to take you…my apartment, your apartment, the bathroom…the alleyway behind the pub…" she smirked as the thought aroused her more as his fingers traced her hips,_

_"Agreed," she sighed as his finger pinched her clit, her body rubbing against his hand forcibly in reaction. _

_"3. No emotions, this is just sex….it's all it can ever be." _

_And , with that In their current position he speared her on top of his head burying himself inside her, sealing the deal._

Sakura walked away from the clinic. A small ultrasound photo in her hand, she folded it putting it in the pocket of her apron. She had to see the Hokage and suspend herself from any upcoming missions.

###

Sakura tensed as her Shisou sat unawares of the news headed her way. Judging by the Hokage's appearance she seemed to be in one of her better moods, Sakura thanked her lucky stars for that small miracle.

"Sakura, what can I do for you today." Sakura forced a smile putting forward a scroll as the Hokage slowly unwound it. Sakura was dying inside or at least she was holding her breath as the scroll opened each by each.

"I need to suspend myself from any upcoming missions for the next twelve months." She stated formally, hiding her fear of her Shisou's response, there was no one she hated disappointing more.

"I see." Was all the Hokage had managed to utter; the shock was evident on her face. Her golden gaze met her only students. The girl she loved as much as she would if it was her own daughter. She didn't know what to make of this. She wasn't aware of Sakura sleeping with anyone let alone being pregnant.

"Sakura, who is the Father?" she asked, not forcefully. The girl would only give that sort of information at her own violation. Sakura stuck her chin forward in a forced movement. "I do not wish to say, Shisou." Tsuande rubbed her temples dispelling the oncoming headache. "Does he know?" Sakura looked at her feet sadly, "He cannot know." She said finally. That being her only concession to the question she had dreaded since she had revealed her pregnancy.

###

Kakashi was reeling mentally in the Hokage's office. She had called him in from his lazy afternoon where he had been enjoying his Icha Icha Paradise a week of missions. But, he hadn't expected her line of inquiry to surround the 'nighttime' habits of his pink haired, only female former student.

"How would I know?" he muttered cursing the haunted words of the same former student from the week before.

"She is your teammate and student." The Hokage stated as if it was obvious as to why he should know.

"Former teammate and former student." He corrected, "Besides, she would know to keep those sort of ….activities on the down low otherwise Naruto would surely let them know what he thinks of the idea." He quipped, Kakashi silently included himself in that statement, if he had found out the person would have been strung up in a tree in some remote training ground in the vein hope the blood from his penis would retract into his head. Until, the Hokage had brought it up he had been convinced she was probably still a virgin… 'Hang on she is 20, she probably did her formal kunoichi initiation by now…' he blanched at the thought. He hated to think of anyone being asked to resign to that. Yet, inwardly, he knew every koinuchi did.

"Kakashi ," The fifth started unsure what reaction to expect from the Copy-nin, he was already on edge, this might be just the things to throw him over the ledge. "I am telling you because I think, it is necessary, Sakura is pregnant and she refuses to speak of the father."

His body went rigid with a strange mix of anger and shock. Without thinking he fisted a hand through the Hokage's desk, slamming his way out of another door without a word to the massagers'. Tsuande groaned inwardly, thanking her stars that Yamato-taichu was visiting that afternoon.

###

Kiba's first night out of the hospital was pub night. He found the members of the rookie nine gathered in their corner beside the bar their booth backing onto the sullen jonin table. Everyone watched as he made his way as if in half time to the table. Whispers followed him, surmised ideas of what had happened that fateful day. It's all anyone was talking about; there hadn't been an elitist death since the days of the Akatsuki, two years prior.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma couldn't keep an audience captivated.

###

Kakashi rocked on the ledge of her window. The net curtains contrasting his dark silhouette; the bedroom was tidy, not a hint of what may or may not have transpired in this very room. He made his way to the lounge sitting in the red arm chair. He waited. The faint pink walls the only hint of a woman's touch. The layout of the kitchen and the two bedrooms not uncharacteristically like his own apartment; a cool air from the cracked window in the lounge sending a small shiver up his spine making him realize again he was alone.

Backing into the door with her shopping in hand Sakura let out a small yelp when she spotted the figure in her armchair; relaxing her defenses when she recognized the intruder to be her former sensei.

"Kakashi, you cannot spring something like that on me." She said tersely keeping her hormonal, super strength temper in check. "I could say the same thing to you, Sakura-_chan." _The honorific held no affection as it should, rather it was laced with sarcasm, and Sakura saw it for what it was. "Tsuande told you." She stated simply, not believing her shisou would oust not even 24 hours in to the Copy-nin.

"What makes you think you can even pass judgment, _sensei…"_ returning the tone, "not like you have ever made a mistake is it?" he nodded, accepting the truth, "Were you raped?" startled by the question she shook her head, "was it for a mission?" he asked, trying to get down to whether or not she was just not telling because of her own actions or someone else's, "No, I had a lover. It just wasn't like that…emotionally," she muttered.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked mildly, figuring he wasn't done with her yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im trying to bring in more Kakashi time. Also, I wanted to show Kiba as an unexpected ally. Be warned, there are lemons in this chapter. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**I am loving the feedback keep it coming more I get the more encouraged I am to keep writing a piece x And check out some of my other work Im trying to vary it up! Stay Tuned x**

**Sharinganillusion x**

Like a whisper on the wind, it was moment. A moment like nothing had changed. There they were walking side beside him his nose in Icha Icha her arms crossed muttering things such as 'pervert' and 'having decency.' A moment in time that saw a smile little under the mask of the Copy-nin, and a scowl across that of his former pink haired student as he ruffled her hair like old times. A moment, a start, progress…and like a whisper on the wind it was gone. But, it had been there.

At the door of the hospital she started grumbling again about how she was perfectly fine to 'do this on her own'. But, he was as stubborn as her and as they had talked the week before, he planned on building the trust he had lost with her. To work on fixing their fragile comradeship and if possible find the friendship they had once shared. He figured the way to start was not to show her he was helping her but, rather looking out for her unborn child. He had arranged to be informed of all her appointments, and he planned on making an appearance at all of them. Her parents had turned their backs on her in disgust when they had found out; slamming the door in their daughters face. Sakura had held her head high; determined not to let it bother her even though it cut her already fragile heart like an ice blade.

Kakashi hadn't been there for Genma at the critical moment. He had been the one to deliver Rin her final blow, Obito had returned with vengeance in his darkened heart only to be defeated by Kakashi again. He couldn't save Sasuke and had been out of commission when Naruto had faced him on his own, and Sai…

He shook his head of the burdened thoughts that threaten to overwhelm him. Sakura was here now, and needed someone now. This at least he couldn't fail. He hoped.

She had changed into the uncomfortable white hospital gown and had been lying on the bed when Shizune had returned pulling back the curtain she caught sight of Kakashi sat in the room waiting; his head in his book seemingly unperturbed by this unusual scene before him. Not every day you sat in on a former student's ultrasound.

Shizune put some blue gel stuff on Sakura's softly, just rounded stomach; Kakashi's curiosity was peaking as she flinched from the coldness. Shizune pulled around the screen to give Sakura a vantage point inevitably giving him a better view too. The two women were to concentrating on what they were doing that they didn't notice the book was no longer in his face as he peered apprehensively at the screen. He could make out the vague shape of what looked like a head.

"Do you want to know what it is, Sakura?" Sakura turned from the screen, "You can tell?" she whispered, she hadn't had much to do with the maternity aspect of the hospital since her specialty was poisons and antidotes. Shizune nodded, Sakura clenched the sheet nodding slowly. She couldn't help despite the circumstances and the issues that came with it Sakura couldn't help but see this as her little silver lining amongst her dark days. She already loved it, which surprised her. How could you love something, you have never seen? Sakura couldn't explain it she knew she would love it with all her heart. She wondered too what _he _would have thought.

"Sakura, it's a girl."

###

Kakashi had left soon after the appointment after being heralded by the Hokage. She sat down outside the hospital, someone sitting beside her. She jumped,

"Kiba?" she asked, he smiled his dog like grin. "I had a check up to reassign to active duty; got the all clear." They sat in silence it wasn't uncomfortable, more sad. "I'm sorry for what happened to you, Kiba," she stated quietly. He shrugged, "I'm ok, I am sorry your going through what you are going through." He added his eyes looking down at her bump. She frowned, apart from her parents, the Hokage, Shizune and Kakashi, no one knew, she was able to hide it so far. He rolled his eyes, "No one told me, I can tell by your sent it sets off a different smell. I knew that day I came in," her eyes widened, panic starting to set in; he saw the look in her eyes. "Chill, Sakura, I won't and haven't said anything." She relaxed, "Please, don't I am just not ready yet." He shrugged, "I understand, I mean I know why." she looked down, the thought ran through her head, 'Did Genma say something?' As if reading her mind, Kiba hurried to dispel the idea, "He didn't say anything," he pointed to his nose embarrassed, "He had your scent all over him that morning." She blushed, slightly outraged that he would mention anything close to personal, "I didn't bring it up to embarrass you, Sakura I'm just letting you know that if you need someone to talk to your secret is safe with me."

He got up to leave, Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Kiba?" she started, "T-Thank you…" he scratched his head a wolfish grin on his face, "It's nothing Sakura, and we're friends after all."

Kakashi returned to see Kiba and Sakura talking. The better part of him would have respected their privacy; the latter and more dominant part of his curiosity had to know what was going on. But, he was too late. An unsettling thought itched its way into the spying ninja's head. Kakashi heard a growl realizing it was from himself.

After Kiba left Kakashi made his way down to Sakura. She had her index finger to her lip as if deep in thought. "You're back." She stated simply, clearly surprised. He cringed inwardly at the doubt, "What happened to the time when you used to respect me?" she laughed at the old one liner he started using after the bell test when Naruto had returned from training with the late Pervy Sage. "Sensei, you and I both know that left when you let the board duster penetrate your ultimate defence…" she quipped lightly. He sighed dramatically, "I at least thought I had it up to the point where I tied Naruto to a pole…" she grinned in the memory, "nah, if the duster didn't do it reading 'Make out Tactics in the first bell test defiantly did…" "You just don't have an appreciation of fine literature…" She rolled her eyes, "I don't read enough porn to garner an opinion…" drawling her voice out. He ruffled her hair like he often did when she was a genin.

###

Sakura had fallen asleep in the middle of her ramen, the pregnancy taking a toll on her physically. He meandered his way back to apartment with her on his back like he had on many occasions when she was younger. He tucked her into the big bed that made the tough koinuchi seem so small. He mused, she was un-doubtfully a woman now, and he was ashamed to say it took her current predicament to remind him of that. A part of his mind always tried to fit her into his twelve year old depiction; he could keep her protected better from the horrors of the world when she was a child. Now, he was a fish out of water. She mumbled in her sleep, he turned off the light making his way back into the night.

_Flashback_

_The game had gone something like this that night. Sakura sat opposite Genma with the whole group mulling around. The sake was loose and with a smirk Sakura thought, 'and, Ino was even looser…' The word of the night was 'Naruto' this meant that whenever someone called or referred to him by name everyone would have to have a shot. It ensured a very drunken group of shinobi. The only rule was that it had to be stated unconsciously and not an obvious chance to make everyone take a shot. _

_As always Genma and Sakura who were both well known for their tolerance and stamina when it came to the drink were the only ones still standing. Sakura with her innate medical ninjitzu she had the ability to make her liver metabolize the drink faster, Genma on the other hand relied solely on the brute strength of experience. Even Kakashi had been giggling at his little orange book more than usual, the stoic ninja's lack of body fat attributing to his 'light-weightedness' as Ino had slurred earlier. She had left with a very confused, victim Chouji unfortunately for him, Shikamaru had already left with the fiery sand ambassador Temari to be of help; leaving an unconscious Naruto mumbling something about, 'bean shoots' and 'roast pork' in his sleep. Kakashi had to leave carrying an unconscious TenTen on his back to prevent the even more perverted then he himself, Rock Lee from taking advantage of her situation. As her new ANBU Captain he had felt obliged to protect her dignity. _

_"Does it seem strange?" Genma asked, Sakura's eyes had been following Kakashi out the door, "what?" she asked confused by his question. "Does it seem strange that you're no longer Kakashi's female teammate?" She shrugged a slight blush; admittedly, she had been a bit jealous when she had heard of the latest comraderie between her former sensei and her friend. She had attributed it to the fact that since the day everything happened she was just afraid of losing one of her teammates again. "It is." She admitted quietly. He smiled his knowing smile. _

_"Do you regret the mission?" he asked bringing her back to the present. She blushed a little redder if that was even possible."The mission yes, the…afterthought no." she admitted truthfully, he grinned devilishly. She toasted her sake, maybe it was the drink talking or maybe it was the loneliness but in that moment it seemed appropriate, "Meet me in the mens room in ten…" she whispered seductively in his ear. _

_Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma left a woman waiting. _

_Locking the door behind him Genma opened the bathroom door; to a sight he would be damned he would ever forget. The Cherry Blossom had bloomed that was for sure. She grabbed him by the shirt front, removing his senbon with her not so innocent tongue. He could hear that faint 'cling' as it hit the floor. He groaned, she tasted of sake and playfulness, as he ran his fingers through her wild short pink hair. She removed her mouth from his lips smiling at him mischievously as she sank to her knees, the sight alone was enough to make his knees weak. But, the sight of her sinking onto his dripping head was one that would nearly send him over the edge. Any younger man with less experience would have done so. His fingers gripped her steadying himself to enjoy the soft but determined mouth guiding up and down his length. He was surprised by what her tongue could do to the point that he couldn't even control the sounds coming from his own mouth. He was close, oh shit was he close. She felt it too he opened his eyes but the sight before him of her not only sucking his dick but, her own hand down her pants, eyes on his face full of lust, caressing the sweet spot he himself had tasted was what done him in. He groaned his grip tightening as he watched her mouth swallow every bit coming out of him. _

_She stood up before him meeting his eyes as she licked the last bit off her swollen red lips. He unconsciously in his post bliss madness took the hand she had been using on herself earlier putting her fingers in his month tasting her, "Your place or mine?" was all he could get out in that minute. _

_Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma, didn't get to the point._


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! I don't know how well I have executed it never the less mysteries will be revealed! Enjoy**

**Read, Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Sharinganillusion x**

Across the other side of Konoha a member of the Inuzuka was tossing remembering the day on the mission he had confronted Genma about what he had discovered.

_Flashback_

_The rogue ninja's were after the Feudal Lord from the Land of Rain, the dignitary had been enjoying his red wine while the two bored ninja from the Village Hidden in leaves sat on the verandah out the front. So far, everything had been relatively boring. Kiba's curiousity had been peaking that day, he had been wondering for days why the notoriously loudmouthed player hadn't revealed his consort. It didn't usually take so long. Then again Genma hadn't been known to stay interested in a woman for more than a couple nights, maybe a week…Kiba knew the old dog was sleeping with Sakura, he had suspected it for months but, what intrigued him most was not what he was doing but, why was he keeping it to himself? _

_"Give it up, man," he said finally lying back enjoying the sun while Arkamaru flopped his head on his stomach for a scratch. _

_Chewing his senbon the older jonin turned to the obtuse chuninn. "What are you talking about?" he asked mildly. He had been enjoying his quite time. "I know what you have been upto, you know." Genma shrugged, "Then you tell me, Dog boy." Genma had no idea what the guy was hinting at. "I could smell her all over you when you turned up at the gate that morning. It's not the first time either…" Genma's shoulders stiffened. His deadly glare catching Kiba off guard; he had expected that! "Oh, so it's like that old man…" he said carefully, the senbon stilled. "You don't know what you're talking about." He replied stiffly, _

_"Yes, I do. You're in love with Sakura." Genma leaped his hand warningly around Kiba's throat. There were few times in his life Genma had let out the side of him that made him the jonin he was. He knew what the boy was saying was true. He hated it too. He hated that despite his promise to keep feelings out of there arrangement he had indeed fallen hard for the feisty girl that haunted his dreams and on occasion his nightmares. "So, tell me about it. I've kept your secret this long." He added, he didn't expect the jonin to loosen his grip and slunk back; his teeth grinding on the senbon. "It's not about love." He commented, "For me, it has become that…but, the arrangement was designed to keep emotions out…As you said yourself, I'm an old man…Sakura…" he couldn't put in to words what her youth done for him. What her smile could convince him to do. What her eyes spoke of in the candle light of her room. Kiba nodded, "Have you ever thought that maybe after all this time she might be in the same boat?" _

_Genma laughed drily, "I know, she is she doesn't realize it." She was young and when it came to the heart she was naïve. She envisioned it as beautiful, romantic sentiment that was full of flowers and first dates. She didn't realize that love could take many forms and in some cases it crept up on you for instance a friendship that matures like the feudal lords wine. Something that started as an opportunity morphs into you staring at the woman while she sleeps wishing like hell she hadn't got too tired to talk because she was so interesting and open. _

_Kiba could hear that pang of what could be referred to as longing. "Ok, Genma where would you want to be right now?" Genma shrugged, "Home, with Sakura." "Then you're an idiot if you don't tell her."_

_"It's not that simple."_

Sitting in the quiet tea house Kakashi watched as Sakura piled away four croissants with amusement. "Have you told the father yet?" he asked absently to gage her reaction. She stilled looking down her plate and then up to the roof. "Somewhat." She muttered, she had stood at the cenotaph after days of going there and trying to tell the name on the memorial stone. She had then let it verbally stumble from her mouth. It was the first time she had admitted it out loud. Kiba had helped ever since his declaration of friendship he had met with her at once a week to check in. She had found herself relaxing and telling him about Genma. Kiba had listened quietly sometimes offering up a pointed question. He had suggested it might help in coming to peace with everything.

It hadn't it had opened another door in her mind she hadn't realized was even there. Gradually, she would remember something, a touch, a caress, or it was but understanding in a moment. In her bedroom late at night she would feel an ache, a dull ache in her chest. One she couldn't put her finger on. The feeling was something she hadn't felt since Sasuke, since his unrequited love had torn her to pieces. It was heartbreak.

"I have heard you cry at night." Kakashi stated, on occasion if he was worried he would sleep on her couch. "Is it for him?" She brought the tea cup to her lip the peppermint tea soothing her aching bones. She rubbed her bump, still not overly obvious but, a bump nevertheless. Sakura had told Ino, she wasn't talking to her at the moment. She didn't know about Genma but, she was cut that Sakura hadn't told her she was pregnant earlier. "It is…sometimes it's just for me," She took a deep breath she needed to say it out loud."Kakashi , I think…I was in love with him…" Kakashi was surprised by her omission. By the looks of it she was too. "I guess, I just regret not telling him that before." He strummed his fingers, "Don't discredit yourself, love…doesn't always need to be stated to be felt. I also suspect that he probably feels the same way. Maybe you should just talk to him." She shrugged, "It's not that simple."

He looked at the girl who had virtually had grown up in front of him. The pregnancy changed her or rather it changed his view on her. She was a war survivor, a strong shinobi and had a brilliant mind. Coming into the middle of her second trimester Kakashi was fully aware of her physical attributes. It was playing havoc on his subconscious. He would wake in the middle the needing a cold shower just imagining her bust. The guilt churned his stomach in waking life.

Fuck, she was a former student for goodness sake! _Yeah, former,_ shut up! _How can you not notice those luscious hips…_

He stood abruptly. "I have to be somewhere soon, I am already late." leaving a bewildered Sakura in his wake.

"Goddamn, Kakashi! Avoiding the bill again!"

Naruto entered the gates throwing a wave at the gate shinobi. He was returning from a couple months in Suna. The Kazekage had sent for him as part of a peace seminar hoping to build relations with the Land of Water. So, far it seemed hopeful. He had left not long after Genma's funeral he felt bad he couldn't be around for Kakashi in particular. He hoped the old man hadn't drowned himself at the pub. Granny Tsuande had sent correspondence indicating that he and Sakura had been spending a lot of time together since the funeral. Naruto grinned to himself, 'well, there's a silver lining at least!"

He spotted Sakura with a smile heading towards him. That was their ritual whenever he entered the city someone would tell her and she would be there with bells to greet him. He felt that pang of guilt he always did when he noticed her.

_Flashback_

_Standing opposite Sasuke in the dying days of the war, Naruto hoped to give him another chance to divert from the destructive path he was leading. _

_"Naruto, it's going to be you or me now."_

_The menacingly cold tone was ice along Sakura's back. She was hunched over the unconscious Kakashi focusing chakra the wound in his chest. Sai stood between the two prepared for the onslaught. _

_"I am not going to fight you anymore Sasuke, I told you if I can't bring you home I am going out with you." _

_"As you wish," was the condescending reply._

_Sasuke had charged with a killing blow that Naruto had no intention of stopping. The Kyuubi vessel would have ended it but, at this point Sasuke was beyond saving. It was then as Naruto had made his peace with death that Sai jumped in front of the oncoming chidori blade. The artist eyes went wide. _

_Sai knew the moment he stepped in front of the blade that he was staring down the barrel of his own end. He had no regrets; with Team Kakashi he had learned emotion. He had learned the significance of Bonds. He had learned to love._

_As Sai fell, Naruto charged and with that Team Kakashi had never been the same again._

Naruto took in Sakura's appearance. "Sakura, when did you get so fat?" The anger on her face as her fist connected with his head. Naruto looked at her sheepishly.

That's when she admitted out loud, enough for anyone surrounding them to hear.

"I am pregnant, Baka!"

Word travelled fast. It seemed that between the time she told Naruto and they had made it back to the main market, the whole of Konoha were whispering and looking as she past. Sakura blushed at some comments. She had heard that people suspected it was Kiba's. Others, suggested Kakashi. A few if suggested it was Naruto's because of the timing of him leaving. Noone, even guessed the truth.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma skills as a shinobi were below average.


	5. Chapter 5

**Its coming together, I hope you enjoy this... **

**Sharinganillsion x**

_"Make me forget." She had whispered huskily into his ear, "Make me forget." Being the man he was he couldn't say no, not when she said it like that. "Sakura…you sure that's what you want?" The womanizer's voice tight, "It's not what I want that matters…it's what I need. And, from what I hear on the grapevine you're just the one to give it me." Her voice was silky and, goddamn him to hell, he gave in…_

_"If you need me to do this, we are going to do it my way…" she nodded, her earlier confidence dwindling. "You have had a bad experience, I am going to show you why it can be beautiful…" he whispered. He carefully removed the senbon as he noticed a slight blush to her cheeks. The deep red and white kimono she had worn for the mission, accentuating her beauty. A part of him felt a wince of guilt another larger part felt the wanting._

_He cupped her cheek, a soft caress raising goosebumps along her neck. He leaned forward putting a light touch of his lips on hers. The night around them littered with stars and the grass soft in the springtime air. She hesitated returning his kiss and slowly opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He tasted of mint with a hint of metal. His masculine smells rich and inviting. His hands ran trials up her clothed spine sending shivers through her body. She relaxed into his touch surprised by her own body's acceptance of the man before her. He carefully pulled her forward making her straddle his legs. Her cheeks reddened at the closeness and of the feel of his erection through his pants. A smirk reached his lips at her bashfulness. He was under no illusion when it came to his effect on women._

_He allowed his hand to slip under the kimono and much to his inner pleasure he found she had no panties on. Tracing his other hand under past her hips he found her nipple giving it a soft tweak. A surprise grasp and an unconscious push of her heaps told him all he needed to know. He continued to stroke her nipples as the komino loosened falling open. He took in her naked form tracing the scar from her fight with Sasori. That aroused him more the fact that she was a formable koinuchi was an aphrodisiac to behold. She rubbed her against his erection as his hands explored her body. She hesitated slightly looking him in the eye as she reached down to release him from his tight confines. She stroked herself once using her juices to lubricate his hardened cock. Her movements were steady and determined. As a deep throated groan echoed form his lips at her touch; his own finger exploring her clean shaven entrance, sinking in her presence. Her hand pumped him with heated rhythm, as he inserted his finger into her tight hole. She gasped and he couldn't believe how tight she was! His cock ached with need as his finger slowly worked her stretching her slightly to make it easier for when he did finally get himself inside her. _

_When she was more than ready he kissed her laying her down on the grass bed of her open kimono. He took a moment to admire her flushed, youthful body as he stripped his own clothes. She watched him memorized. He sank between her legs his hardened state grazing her entrance. "This is the time," he whispered, "if you want to back out now, is the time. I won't be able to stop." She nodded, "Please," she begged. That was all his control her thrust into her. Not moving until he felt her relax around his shaft. She was so warm, so tight and every nerve fiber in his body was begging for this. She moved her hips indicating her readiness. He clasped the cleft of her firm arse guiding himself in and out of her. _

_When her lips opened in the moment of her orgasm he felt her walls clench him mercifully. He groaned as it milked him dry, releasing his warm seed into her throbbing womb._

_Let it not be said the Shiranui Genma wasn't a gentlemen._

Sakura woke crying. All the grief of her lost love hitting her at once, she hadn't been feeling well that day. The heat had bothered her and nearing the 6 month mark she was beyond hormonal. Kakashi stormed into the room bleary eyes from waking up mid sleep. He had heard call out and saw before him the young girl he himself was falling in love with. He reached the side of the bed enveloping her in his arms as she cried. She gasped for breath as she tried to calm herself down. He sat unmoving waiting. She held the front of his shirt leaning into his chest; her more noticeable belly pressing against him.

Over the past two months he had been unfailing towards her. He had heard the rumours suggesting that he had fathered her child, and even though it wasn't true part him had almost wished it was. Nor he or Sakura had dispelled the rumours, of course, she had rather let them think that then keep fighting off questions of who it really was.

He had been by her side at every prenatal appointment and he himself had felt some warmth in the pit of his stomach when he thought of her daughter. The day she felt the first kick they had been standing in the grocery aisle arguing over what mushroom was better for her health. She had dropped the mushroom she was holding with a yelp of surprise and had grabbed his hand to guide to where she felt it. She had teared up looking at him with silent eyes and giggled at his awestruck face.

In that moment as thought about the last two months and he held her to his chest he gave in to the impulse that had been nagging him. He kissed her tears away. She was surprised by this but, by now she knew that all these moments had been inadvertently leading up to this. She pulled his face down to her, edging his ever present mask down, lips sliding her tongue into his month. He was beautiful; a soft stubble on his chin and his ageless face couldn't have been more inviting. It felt right, it felt comfortable and for the first time in six months she felt complete. "Sakura," he said it with such reverence she could feel her heart skip a beat. "I love you." He whispered. It was out. Kakashi had never felt more vulnerable than in this moment. Here she was kissing him when he knew she still held a candle for another man. He just couldn't let another moment go by without telling her how he really felt. "I want to be a part of you and your daughter's life." She nodded, a slight flash of guilt crossing her face, "I love you too, Kakashi…" she whispered. He settled her down.

Standing in the kitchen the moment played over and over in his head. If Kakashi was an extrovert and prone to displaying his feelings he imagined he would be running down the street whooping at this moment. He poured the peppermint tea for his Sakura. _His Sakura, _then reached for the tea towel hanging on the pantry door, to dry the dishes from dinner that night.

He frowned noticing the unusual tea towel holder. He took in the cracked door a fine long senbon lodged in place. It had clearing been there a while and judging by the placement it had been projectile shot into the door. His mind clicked, reeling; trying to fathom an explanation.

That's when it came to him.

_Flashback_

_He had Genma had been sitting in their usual corner of the shinobi pub. It was their regular thing to do, him sipping on sake orange book in his face acting uninterested but completely absorbed in the conversation. Genma had been unusually quiet. He was headed off on a mission to the Grass Country the next day and had joked that it would probably be the 'vacation' he needed. _

_"What's on your mind?" Kakashi had asked, the sake had loosened his curiosity, it wasn't like him to instigate a deep a meaningful with his drinking buddy. Hell, Genma usually did enough of that for him. _

_"I've been seeing someone." He said quietly, Kakashi froze at the news, he hadn't expected that! But, then again even with all his flirting Kakashi had noticed for about a year he hadn't actually taken any of the women up on their offer for a night. He always had somewhere to be. "It's not your usual game." He remarked carefully, "She's different." He bit back, rolling his senbon between his teeth. "She would have to be to get you to put aside multiple ladies." Genma grinded his teeth clearly agitated. He saw the man had been carefully avoiding his gaze. "I love her, man."_

_Kakashi sat shocked, wondering if he should have cleared his ears._

_"I have to go, but, we will talk about this when I get back from the mission." He muttered slapping Kakashi on the back as he left into the night._

_Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma didn't know how to make a grand exit._

Kakashi stumbled back his hand going through his head. It all made sense now. Kakashi tried sorting through his emotions, resentment, betrayal, grief and….

He stormed back into the room. Sakura saw a new side to Kakashi, the side she had witnessed him use on others but had never directed on her. His onyx eye reeling his black eye showing disdain, he lifted the senbon in his hand to gage her reaction. Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what it was that had put that look in his eyes.

"Kakas-" she started,

"Genma, Sakura, Genma?" He asked the pain evident in his voice. She clenched the doona in front of her; begging for the bed to swallow her up.

"It didn't cross your mind, ever, that I might deserve to know that the father of your child was my best friend? My _dead _best friend; explain how that happens Sakura?"

She stood up now, a fierce determined look on her face. _How the fuck, dare he? _"I will tell you how it happens, Kakashi, it happens when your _comrades _turn their back on you leaving you the only option of going on your Koinuchi Initiation Mission with the only person available." She growled, anger evident in her voice, "It happens when you are lonely and you see your _comrades _caring for others yet, unable to look you in the face. It happens when all you want is comfort and reassurance and there is one person who sees you for what you are."

"The only mistake I made here Kakashi, was not telling that person just what he meant to me."

Kakashi's guilt burned his soul. He had to get away from this from her. He turned to leave, "That's right, Kakashi." She spat angrily, "Walk away, and avoid it. Like everything else that means anything to you in this life!"

He turned to her cupping her face roughly, and kissing her. He wanted her to feel it. The rawness of his emotions; the intensity of his hurt at losing his best friend, of letting his teammates down in their crucial hours, for being the sole survivor in a life where he should have been dead a thousand times over. He pulled her night gown of her swollen figure. She was kissing him back hungrily. Itching and hurting all at the same time. He laid her down on the bed stripping her clothes off gently. He had to see her, feel her. His hands traced all the curvatures as he sank behind her taking off his own clothes.

His hand went to down to her legs tracing up her thighs. He felt her eagerness, her desperation. He slid into her from behind rocking smoothly against her arse. Her pussy so tight with need and fullness that he almost lost his load then; she urged him on with soft moans of pleasure purring through her rosette lips.

When they were both spent he spooned her. Whispering sweet promises of a life she deserved and that he hoped he could give her. And, that one day she would forgive him…

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma didn't know how to bring people together.


	6. Chapter 6

Coming into the last stretch of her trimester, Kakashi took in the sleeping form of his new lover. If someone had suggested or even hinted at his future looking like this he would have booked the person for a psych test, he might even have paid for it. Sakura looked tired but peaceful. She unconsciously rubbed her swollen belly as he watched the ripples of her daughters kicks jolt through her. Sakura was big now, not that he dared say that to the hormonally charged kunoichi, if she was bad tempered before it had nothing on her now. He stroked her pink fringe out her face and moved to the kitchen leaving her rest.

He sipped at his tea eyeing the hole from the senbon in the pantry. He wondered not for the first time how something so large in Genma's life had slipped right past him. Genma was never one to be able to keep his mouth shut; the fact that he had kept this particular one was a testament to how much he had truly cared for Sakura. His small smirk twitched at the side of his lips, who would have thought they he would have something so fundamentally life changing in common with Shiranui Genma. Oh, how he must be laughing now.

Let it not be said that Shiranui Genma, wasn't a man of change.

###

Kakashi stood by Sakura rubbing her lower back as she tossed between the varied apples. She had insisted on coming with him today as much as he had tried to convince her otherwise. Resigning to the fact she was determinedly more stubborn than even him.

That's when it happened.

Sakura let out a yelp.

His furrowed brow took in the pool of water at her feet.

Sakura's eyes widened; as another hit her.

She dropped the apples in her hand.

Kakashi froze as she gripped his shirt. Her face tight with pain.

Then he picked her up bridal style and headed straight for the place he hated most.

The hospital.

###

The sweat laced her brow, exhaustion littering her face. Her eyes spoke focus. Much like he had seen in her genin years.

He said nothing. Words were not needed right now.

She inhaled and exhaled as she strained pushing with the next contraction…

_Flashback:_

_Genma could feel his breathing slowing down. The wound to his chest was fatal, he knew it. There was no way he could get to medical help in the time he had. _

_He pushed Kiba onto Akamaru's back with the last of his strength. Between them they had taken down the eight rogue ninja's that had followed them after they had gotten the feudal lord to the safety of his men. _

_His sight was fading; Kiba clenched his shoulder his own strength weakening. Genma grasped his back as he slumped in front of the giant dog. It whined as if begging him to get up. "You know, Dog-boy you're not half bad," Genma croaked, not losing his losing his wise cracking even in what would be his last moments. _

_"Shiranui…" Kiba started, "Shut it, I haven't the time we both know it," He whispered, "Make sure Sakura knows." His eyes closed, he swore all he could smell was her, a mix of strawberries and cherry blossoms on a spring day. "That I love her."_

_And with that the Shiranui Genma, An elite jonin of the Hidden Leaf village took his last breath, with a hint of a smirk on his face._

_Let it not be said, that Shiranui Genma, even in his last moments had regrets._

###

Sakura sat in awe as she took in the small bundle in her arms. She smiled happy that the small girl had not received her cotton candy coloring but a soft brown mop on her head. The girls chocolate color eyes squinting at her mother her mouth open in 'o' shape. Kakashi stood behind Sakura his singular black eye focused on the little girl that was every inch Shiranui Genma. His finger reached out towards her in a bit of a stunned gaze. The little hand reached out of its blanket reaching his finger, he allowed her to grab it.

Sakura reached the bundle towards him, his eyes widening as she indicated for him to take it. A smile dancing on her tired face; he gingerly held the little girl to his chest and in that moment he could have sworn he had never loved two people more then he loved these two girls right now.

Sakura smiled a bittersweet smile. Sad for the father that could never hold his daughter; but happy for the man who had been given a gift from his best friend, to ease the pain of yet another loss in his life; he bent down giving his lover a sweet kiss.

"Marry me, Sakura."

###

_12 YEARS LATER_

No matter how much Sakura tried she couldn't stop her; it was habit that just wouldn't be broken. Gem just couldn't keep things out of her mouth. It seemed every time Sakura took something off her something else would be in its place.

It was her last day at the Academy; Kakashi was actually running on time for once. He lifted the backpack onto his step daughters back as she muttered something about hoping Iruka-sensei had picked her a good genin teacher as she was defiantly going to pass.

The girl never stopped talking. She was funny too, it was hard sometimes telling her off because she would often say something that would make you want to laugh instead. Kakashi kissed his pregnant wife as she headed in the opposite direction to the hospital. "Ewww, do have to do that in front of me? I am like, scarred for life…" Gem groaned, as she chewed on lollipop stick. Obito appeared at his sisters feet, his silver hair a tornado mop just like his fathers. It was his first day, "How come Gem gets to be genin, I want to be a genin…I am good enough too!" he whined. His green orb eyes made him a looker. Already Naruto's little girl was following him like a shy wallflower. Kakashi roughed his head, "It's your first day at the academy focus on getting through that first. Besides how can you hope to be a genin if you're never on time?" Obito's shoulders slumped, "You're never on time, Dad." Kakashi nodded, "But, I am jonin."

Kakashi was exhausted already, how was it he could go on month long missions and not come home nearly as tired; as these two constantly made him with their hyperactive natures? Obito tugged at Gem's plait and dodged, as she swung at him, "BAKA!" He smiled; secretly he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on you two."

###

At the end of her long shift; Sakura placed some flowers at the foot of the memorial stone. She rubbed her tummy in thoughtfulness.

She was happy in her life, and she couldn't help but, feel it had all started with one person. She traced his name, as she heard Obito and Gem running up behind her; Kakashi silently trudging after them.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sight of the lazy senbon in her daughter's mouth. Sighing, guess that's one habit that's not going away. She said to the sky, under her breath. Gem wore her new genin headband proudly around her head, much reminiscent of her own father's style. Sakura met Kakashi's eye, he shrugged, "Dad said, my father used to wear it like this." She stated proudly. Sakura laughed. She had no doubt that Genma's ego would have loved the site before her. Obito tugged at his sister's arm as he tried to show off to her what he had been learning that day.

Kakashi stood in front of her, "Well, let it not be said that Shiranui Genma, didn't know how to leave his mark."

And, hand in hand they watched their children play.


	7. Chapter 7

***** I do not own Naruto or any characters associated with Naruto. **

**Well, I had no idea where this was going when I started, but, I am happy with it. It was never intended to be a long drawn out affair, never the less that's all she wrote! J Genma's portrayal across the fanfic naruto-verse is one of perverseness that rivals the great Hatake Kakashi, I like the idea that he too could change with the help or nudge of a great female character such as Sakura, however, my heart is truly with Kakasaku. Thus, why I couldn't end happy for him, and I couldn't bring myself to write a piece where him and Kakashi would fall out it just would hurt poor Kakashi-kun too much. **

**I want to THANK EVERYONE that took time to read and review this piece, each and every review is a appreciated and taken on board by me.**

**I would also like to note that in my haste to bring the writing to you I have become aware of editing issues upon re reading. I know, I am a big BAKA (lol) and over time I will sit down and re edit the piece before you. I hope that you have a chance to re read it with fresh eyes when I do this.**

**I would like to use this chance to also, boast that I have other pieces (shameless, marketing right there) and appreciate any chance (or bone you throw at me) for reading them!**

**I am a big fan of the fanfiction Naruto-verse. And, would like to add stay tuned to this network more pieces will be thrown your way xx**

**Much Love**

**sharinganillusion x**


End file.
